The Stoutfolk Trade Alliance
The collective of mountain dwarves and rock gnomes who make their home in guildenhal +In a central mountain location, trade hub, very wealthy. Not too concerned with affairs outside their mountain though. +Technologically advanced, extremely wealthy. The best metals and the finest gems. +Only passage between the North and South lands. +The temple in centre is called Hammerhal, it's a fist rising out of the lava, gripping the haft of a hammer. The top of hammer is the hall meeting area +Have a mutual respect from the war thousands of years ago with the elves. As a symbol of eternal peace, the elves have a small glade that sits above the main gate to the city. It is the only other opening to the world the King allowed besides the deep tunnel and the main gate. The glade is only accessible from the inside, or from the outside via flight. The entrance is heavily guarded and is the roost of some of the rare tamed griffons of the elves gifted to the dwarven king. Government but the other noble houses have much more power than human kingdom. King changes based on most proffibable house? Plutocracy: Iron King rules with relative authority, takes advice from his council of 10, which are the 10 wealthies houses if the city. The Rock Gnomes have their own district, and the Head Tinkerer reports to the King Under the Mountain. * Clan Keeper, High King, King under the Mountain - Ruler * Second Keeper, The Iron Prince, heir * Runejarl - Head mage, handles arcane * Forgejarl - Head priest, handles divine, master of the forges too * Thane - 7 Noble Houses defer to the ruling house Cities and Territories Guildenhal Guildenhal is a wonder of Dwarfven crafting and Gnomish Inguinity, Guildenhal is the most beautiful of mountains according to the Illeran (a good and old friend of the Iron King), both naturally and through the Dwarfs continued work, they take immense pride in the cities appearance. However it was this love of the mountain that sparked the initial war of Stone and Leaf between the two races thousands of years ago. Since peace was made, the alliance between the Dwarfs and Elves has been extremely strong. Though lacking the outright grace of The Vale, Guildenhal is more about ornate function than graceful existence. Located in a strategic location, Guildenhal offers passage under The Neck, allowing trade caravans and travelers to safely pass between Buenopia and Dorf. Mount Guildenhal has stood since the Dawn of time, once it was the Southernmost end of a small mountain range, with The Chin being the other end. Unlike much of the surrounding area of The Neck, this mountain was not formed from the destructive events of The Cataclysm, in fact it was only made larger and grander by the event. Some say that the Dwarf Gods protected the mountain from the force, as only it and The Chin remain as recognizable landmarks from the ancient world. The Mountain is very high, extending well past the clouds. On clear days you can see the snow cap and faint glimmer at top, this is the High Tinkerers personal Celestiaarium. The lake is about a half days hike up through the mountain trails, past Grimnirs Gate. Past this point the road goes towards the Halfing and Human Kingdoms, or through Damocles Pass towards Whiterest and The Arcane Collective. Ancient tales tell that these mountains were important to both the Giants and the Dragons. Even after their fall from power, Giants, especially Stone, try to take back Guildenhal as they view the mountain as belonging to them. Many forces from the Underdark would also like the mountain to be theres, even the Emperor covets the Dwarfs control of the only safe passage through The Neck. As such the Iron King is almost paranoid about the thought of attack, and takes great measures to keep his city safe. There are only 4 ways in or out of the city, depending on how you go about things. The city itself is perhaps the most heavily fortified in all the land. The only entrance is a fort with heavy mithril doors, 2 large statues flank the entrance, with waterfalls from the very top of the mountain flanking these statues on either side. A lake pools in front of the fort, which has docks at the entrance and shore, and a ferry that takes passangers across. As the King is paranoid of intrustion, he refuses to allow magical teleportation or alternative entrances into the city. All mines have a single entrance into The Underdark, and the only other openining is a slot high aboeve the doors for The Elves to roost their Griffons. This is allowed because of a long standing alliance and respect between the Dwarfs and Elves. Have a mutual respect from the war thousands of years ago with the elves. As a symbol of eternal peace, the elves have a small glade that sits above the main gate to the city. It is the only other opening to the world the King allowed besides the deep tunnel and the main gate. The glade is only accessible from the inside, or from the outside via flight. The entrance is heavily guarded and is the roost of some of the rare tamed griffons of the elves gifted to the dwarven king. ' ' Religion: Standard Dwarf gods and religions, worship is conducted in central temple shaped like a huge hammer being grasped by fist coming up out of the magma. Peace Keepers: The Stonefists: Stonefist Elite: Elite guards, specalize in dealing with threats that emerge from below. More heavily armed and armored, magic?, underdark exp. Duroc has a small band or was one? Halguard: The most elite guard, assigned to the kings and nobles Category:Buenopia